GHoSt HeARt
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: The Brick is possibly the oldest building outside of Amity Park. The Phantom Control ARE the newest ghost hunters around. So what happens when they find out the Brick is actually haunted and hides a dark secret that's remained hidden for over seventy years? Collaboration with Danny Phantom, a "friendly" ghost and the wildest ride that Amity's seen yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted

**Hello thar my people! So this popped into my head. Be warned! The POVs switch, the first two shall be from my OC's POV then there'll be one or two in Danny's, then back to my OC and… you get the point. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

oOoOo

_Some say I'll be better without you.  
But they don't know you like I do,  
Or at least the sides I thought I knew…_

oOoOo

"So, you guys have done this before…right?" The new guy, Shaun I think his name was, asked.  
"Yeah. We've done a few hauntings." I answered. I was the self-proclaimed leader of our group, the Phantom Control; our catch phrase was: it's like pest control but spookier. Antonio nodded at him. I wasn't afraid but I was definitely worried. I wasn't lying when I said we had done a few hauntings, but I we hadn't done any hauntings in an _abandoned insane asylum _before.  
"Quarry, you getting any readings?" I asked the bookworm of our group. The Phantom Control consisted of myself, Quarry, a short, skinny boy with huge glasses, Antonio a tall, lean Latino, Zach, my bestfriend and now Shaun, a caramel skinned newb.  
"Oh yeah, this place is has _definitely _got a spirit in it. The readings are off the charts." He said holding up the ecto-reader "We could even have a phantom on our hands."  
"What's the difference between a ghost and a phantom?" Shaun asked. Antonio scoffed in humor at Shaun's ignorance.  
"Ghosts are just spirits that kinda wander from place to place and get a kick outta scaring people." I explained "_Phantoms _are people who are usually trapped in our world. They're smart and they're powerful."  
"Hopefully it's not a wraith." Zach mumbled. I nodded. We had a wraith once before, and if we had learned on thing about them: they were evil.  
"Boss! Energy spike in that direction." Quarry said and jabbed his finger in the direction of one of the main halls. I cocked my EM gun. Electromagnetic waves had a way of throwing a ghost off their game.  
"PK." I said to Antonio "You getting anything?"  
"If you mean anything up here," he tapped his headset "No."  
"Then this one must be good." I said and head in that direction. The minute my toe touched the threshold, a gust of wind ripped through the hall and blew me back violently. Zach chuckled.  
"Looks like that definitely the way we wanna go." He said. Shaun looked ready to shit his pants.  
"What was that?" He asked. I picked myself off the ground.  
"That's the ghostie trying to make us afraid, its common ploy. Ghosts are the best antisocial Goths out there." I joked and walked straight through the doorway. The wind blew again but I was ready.  
"It does _not _want us to come in." Zach stated. I rolled my eyes.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." I grunted as we walked. The next time the wind blew though, my heart nearly stopped because the wind clearly hissed:  
_"Leave!" _  
"You guys heard that too, right?!" Shaun yelled panicked. I exchanged a stunned glance with Zach. We had dealt with all sorts of spirits, but _no one _was capable of speech.  
"Charge your EM guns." I said "Full power."  
"You think it's a wraith?" Antonio asked and glared down the hall.  
"I don't know what it is, but it's powerful." I said "Keep your comms on, in case it separates us."  
Everyone tapped the comm-link in their ear and we moved forward cautiously.

"How's the chart looking, Quarry?" I asked. The techie looked baffled.  
"It's sporadic, at times it's off the charts other times it's like there _is no _ectoplasmic readings here at all." He hit the device "I think I need to tweak this thing."  
I grunted, we might have bitten off more than we could chew. The person who contacted us about this place was a building contractor who wanted the spirit _gone _so they could build a condo or something. I was beginning to think he'd need to find a new area to start construction.  
_"I said, LEAVE!" _Someone suddenly screamed at us. The window shutters clattered as wind blew through them and the walls groaned as though they were about to collapse. Then there was a door slam. I looked back and saw the door we had just gone through had slammed shut.  
"It's trying to shut us out!" I yelled and looked at the door opposite of me "Run for it!"  
We all sprinted for the door as it began to shut. I made a mad leap and landed face first on the other side. There was static in my ear and I clicked the comm-link.  
"Connor! You okay?" Zach asked panicked. I looked back and saw they were cut off from me. The door was shut.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said and stood up. "I'm gonna finish this, okay? Keep in touch."  
"Be careful man. This thing is _big _whatever it is." He said back. I nodded and started to climb up a stairwell. The wallpaper was peeling off it and I could see faded markings on the wall. Then I heard a creak and groan. I looked back and saw the wooden staircase splintering and breaking.  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and ran upstairs as fast as I could. The staircase crumbled behind me. I made it to the floor and caught my breath.  
"Okay you little ectoplasmic arshole, let's dance." I growled to myself. I walked down the hall and kicked open various doors. In each one were more marking and slowly disintegrating walls but no ghost.  
There was a loud crash downstairs. I hit my comm-link.  
"What happened?!" I demanded. Quarry answered.  
"We went and explored, and dude, it's not good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know what fucked up asylum this was, but we've been finding satanic marks all over the place…and bloodstains. And don't even get me started on the examination rooms." He took in a deep breath "This is a house of horrors man. We've found old folders filled with files about procedures I don't even _want _to talk about."  
"What was the crash?"  
"It's trying to keep us out."  
"Okay…" I massaged my temples "Grab as many files as you can and get out of here. I'll meet up with you soon." I looked at the end of the hall "I've only got one more room to check, and I have feeling it's in there."  
"Be _careful. _If this ghost was a patient here… I doubt it's even _mildly _sane." He paused and added darkly "Or merciful." _  
_"Noted." I ended the conversation and gripped my gun tightly. "Here we go."

I kicked in the room and gasped. It was large rotunda that had various toys and stuffed animals scattered here and there. _A nursery _I thought. I looked at book on the ground, it was the Lorax.  
"Yeesh, this is like something out of a horror mov—" then the doors slammed shut behind me. Toys and books were lifted in the air and launched at me like kindergarten projectiles.  
_"LEAVE_." A voice thundered. I covered my face but remained standing, I didn't run for the doors.  
"No! I will not leave!" I yelled back. The wind picked up violently and swirled around me.  
_"YOU WILL LEAVE."  
_ "No! I won't." I snapped "I don't care how powerful you are, you're really just as scared as the people who come in here! Now, _stop _because _I'M NOT LEAVING!_"  
The wind stopped and the toys fell onto the ground.  
"Then help me." The voice said. Chills went up my spine when I realized the voice had come from right behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face with the ghost.

oOoOo

_I can't beg this time,  
It drags on as I lose my mind.  
Reminded by things I find,  
Like notes and clothes you left behind…_

oOoOo


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost

CHAPTER TWO

oOoOo

_Wake me up, wake me up when all is done,  
I won't rise until this battle's won,  
My dignity's become undone…_

oOoOo

I gasped, another thing that had never happened on our missions, was actually seeing a ghost. We saw the readings and clouds of ectoplasm that occasionally morphed into a vaguely human shape, but now…I was staring straight into the eyes of a human…kinda.

She was about my age (in looks), about sixteen. She looked like she had been through hell though. Her skin was porcelain white and she was splattered with blood all over. Her visible eye was bright green and had dark circles under it and above it, the left one was hidden by a bloodied bandage that wrapped around her head.

Blood dripped from her visible eye, nose and mouth and cuts were visible on her face. The somewhat comical thing about her though, was the fact the only clothing she had on was a very oversized black, long sleeve shirt that worked almost as a dress and said "BOO" on it. Other than that, she had two ripped, mismatched knee high socks, one light gray and the other black.  
"You're a girl." I said stupidly. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
"Duh, what did you think I was?" She asked and floated over to a bookshelf and sat on top of it. "A creature of darkness?"  
"And you talk." I said. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course I do, what were you? Raised in a barn?" she asked. I glared at her.  
"This is my first time actually _talking _to a ghost." I said. She chuckled and laid on her back.  
"Of course. I'm a nice ghost, like Casper." She said.  
"So that's why you tried to kill me?" I asked. She glared.  
"I did not try to kill you!" She flew down and stuck a finger right in my face "I was trying to scare you off." She actually landed on the floor and backed up a few steps "But you're persistent."  
"You can talk." I said again. Inwardly I was fanboying, I had been hoping for this since I _started _ghost hunting.  
"I thought we established this." She said and looked at me surprised.  
"Sorry, I've just never met a ghost that looked even _vaguely _human." I said. She shrugged.  
"That's because their mind is gone. _Only _the spirit remains." She brushed a strand of her long, wavy-curly, copper hair behind her ear "I still have both."  
"So you can remember." I said. Her expression became very guarded.  
"Yes. I can."  
"So…what happened here?"  
She glared at me, which was pretty damn scary given her appearance.  
"That's rude to ask." She scoffed indignantly and flew through a wall.  
"Hey, wait!" I yelped. But she was gone.

oOoOo

_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride.  
What if I lose my heart and fail the climb?  
I won't forgive me if I give up trying…_

oOoOo

I walked outside still stunned. The Phantom Control was there waiting for me.  
"Connor!" Zach yelled and jumped up.  
"Man, you okay?" Antonio asked and smirked "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"What happened?" Quarry asked. I held up my hands and they all fell silent.  
"I met h—it. It's not going anywhere without some coaxing, I'm gonna come back tomorrow and try to get it to leave." I said clearly. The team nodded. "Now, let's go home and have some pizza, I'm starved."  
"Amen to that!" Shaun said and nearly sprinted ahead. Quarry handed me a backpack.  
"All the stuff we gather is in there. But it's mostly German so we couldn't make it out." He explained and walked ahead. I stopped and glanced back. At a first glance, you would've thought the Brick (that's what everyone called it) was a nice place. It was in a grove and had a nice gravel driveway, it overlooked our kind little town and had acres of green land around it.  
It was only when you got closer you noticed the plant were wild and over grown, and the walls were chipping away. The roof had some holes in it as well.  
For a split second, I saw her standing in the doorway. Her arms were crossed and her expression was one of distaste and defiance. Then I blinked and she was gone. I shook my head and headed home, I needed to sleep.

oOoOo

_I heard his voice today,  
I didn't know a single word he said.  
Not one resemblance to the man I met,  
Just a vacant broken boy instead…_

oOoOo

I sat at my desk and opened the files. They were _old, _and as Quarry said, written in German. The one thing I was able to make out was a date. The papers were from the 1940's, World War 2.  
"But why would Nazis be in America?" I wondered out loud. I sighed and put the papers away. I was beginning to think that Quarry's description of the Brick being a "house of horrors" wasn't accurate. It was an understatement. Why else would the ghost girl look the way she did? My guess it had something to do with the examination tables the team found.  
I realized I wasn't going to get sleep. I needed to go back. So I snuck downstairs, hopped on my bike and rode back to the Brick.

oOoOo

_When we spoke yesterday,  
He said to hold my breath and sit and wait  
"I'll be home so soon, I won't be late."_

oOoOo

It was way more fucking creepy at night. But I steeled my nerves and entered.

"Ghost girl? You there?" I asked as I walked in hesitantly. "Hello?"  
"Boo!"  
"Gah!"  
I won't even lie, I jumped about two feet when I looked down and saw her face sticking out of the floor boards.  
"Don't do that!" I yelled as I caught my breath. She giggled and floated all the way out of the floor.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She said and stood "So, what brings you back to the asylum?"  
"Questions." I said. She scoffed and started to fly off again. "Not about what happened here!" She paused and looked down at me. "About you."  
"Me?" She asked and flew back down. "What about me?"  
"Okay, for starters, what's your name?" I asked. She frowned and looked away shamefully.  
"I don't know…I forgot." She said and gave me a terribly sheepish smile.  
"Oh…" I said and looked away. She cleared her throat. "  
"You're Connor, right?" She asked.  
"How did you know that?"  
She smiled.  
"I heard it on your 'comms'. You have a nice name." She said. I pursed my lips.  
"Well, you need a name." I said. She shrugged.  
"I dunno." She said and floated around in a circle. "I haven't needed one."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What about…Ingrid?" I asked. She gave me a 'really?' look. "Okay, okay, bad idea. Alright…how's about…Eve?"  
"Eve?" She asked "What am I? The day before Christmas?"  
"Geez you're snappy." I muttered "Okay, last idea: Lilith."  
I waited for her to scoff at the idea, but a soft smile spread on her lips instead.  
"Lilith…I like that." She said. I smiled, I didn't plan to tell her I got the idea from a Borderlands character.  
"Alright so, Lilith, how are you?" I asked. She cocked her head at me.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
"Being nice to me. Why are you treating me like…" She flew into a corner and curled into a ball "Like a human? Usually, people run at the first sight of me…"  
I frowned and walked over. I knew I couldn't actually put a hand on her shoulder, so I just squatted next to her.  
"Because I want to." I said simply. She looked at me confused.  
"Want to?" She asked.  
"I want to be your friend." I said, stood and held my hand out to her. She bit her lip but very gently, placed her hand on mine. I expected her hand to go straight through mine, but it didn't. It materialized into flesh for a second and I could feel the coldness of her flesh, the sticky-wetness of blood and softness of her thin skin.  
She looked just as shocked as I was.  
"How…?" I stuttered. She withdrew her hand away quickly and looked at it. It was back to being slightly transparent.  
"I- I don't know. Sometimes I can touch things. But that's never happened before with something living." She said and held her hand. I shook my head.  
"Maybe you focused, like when you move things." I suggested. She nodded.  
"Yeah. That was probably it." She said. "Well, Connor, you had better head home. I'm not the only thing that goes bump in the night."  
"Right, seeya tomorrow Lilith." I said. She smiled at me, a genuine smile.  
"Seeya Connor. _Süße Träume._" She said back and flew away.

It wasn't until I was almost all the way home that I realized the last two words she had spoken were in German.

oOoOo  
_So I won't go,  
He can't do it on his own.  
If this ain't love, then what is?  
I'm willing to take the risk._

oOoOo


End file.
